


Cold Prague

by kaszas_limbo



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, full of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaszas_limbo/pseuds/kaszas_limbo
Summary: Mac finally goes home after a long day of work.





	Cold Prague

**Author's Note:**

> Author is not a native English speaker, therefore this is full of grammar mistakes. Read it at your own risk.

Nights are short, work is never completely finished, Duncan MacReady often goes home from HQ with a small pile of unfinished paperwork on his desk. 

Scarf loosely around his neck, messenger bag on his shoulder, he briskly makes his way towards the elevator, wishing "good night" and "bye" to the few fellow agent who are still working. The ride up to the surface is quick, scanners confirming his biometric data, and he's in the small backroom of Praha Dovoz, tightening the scarf around his neck. 

Prague is cold, and it's not even winter yet, Mac makes his way to the subway as quickly as he can, without giving the local police to a reason to stop him. He's short on time if he wants to catch the last car to Čapek station. He bumps into a few drunk tourists on the stairs way down, and he hears a few foreign sentences slurred at him, only the word "kurva" stands out of it. Doesn't care, he's got a train to catch.

In the car, drunk backpackers and the homeless are his fellow passengers. The ride to Čapek is not long, and the few illuminated 20 year olds shouting and swapping wine bottles between them hardly bother him. His fingers are cold, he makes note to wear gloves from now on.

Čapek station is always a bit of a bitch. Between the church zealots being pushy and in your face, the police happy to harrass you with "random ID checkups", the walk to the apartment complex is never easy. After the police officer confirmed his orange level clearance he finally reaches the apartment.

The building is silent this late in the night, Mac makes it up to the top level quickly. The keycards beeping noise sounds a thousand times louder than normal, he closes the front door after himself gently. Taking off the coat, scarf and shoes in the dark apartment, he makes his way to the bedroom leaving the bag on the desk in the living room. 

Pants and shirt comes next, he can only hope he didn't woke up his sleeping partner. 

The form in the bed sighs and turns towards him "I heard you when the front door opened." Adam says sleepily. "Of course you did." Mac takes off his socks and crawls under the covers with his not-boyfriend. "Go back to sleep, pet." He kisses Adam's forehead, and shuffles around to find his place in the bed. "You know you can ask me for help with paperwork if that's what keeps you at HQ so long." "Nah, you would just stuff it in a vent or something, but thanks anyways." The Briton sighs, tired to the bone, he's already halfway asleep. "G'night." Mac falls asleep quickly.

Adam scoots a little closer to Mac, puts his head under the other man's chin, and goes back to sleep too. 

One day they will talk about this thing between them. But so far it works. Kinda.

 

Vége.


End file.
